paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Vs Lizards!
Another story by Silver VII Characters Major: Dirk Chase Ryder Secondary: Aurora Sage Ace Tundra Dodge Smoky Trapper Ranger Paul the main PAW patrol pups Summary: Monitor lizards show up in adventure bay, the PAW patrol works to contain these lizards and return them to whoever they belonged to, Story It was a beautiful day in adventure bay, dirk was on his way to mister porter's for a treat after training, just like all the other everyone in the PAW patrol, he went on to get started. he saw in the his friends in the distance he waved to them as they they waved back, later dirk was drinking when he heard winter scream, he quickly shifted his gaze to the beach where they were playing he saw sage pouncing on a disturbingly huge lizard, which knocks him down and bites his leg, ace tries to run but ends up being bitten too and it slithers away, dirk, rushed over, Dirk: '''guys! you okay? '''Sage: '''can't feel my leg '''Ace: yeah, just numb Dirk: what was that? Ace; a monitor lizard probably, their bite paralyzes Dirk: '(uses pup tag) Ryder! come in! monitor lizard on the loose, pups down! '''Ryder: '''sending help right away! no job is too big, no pup is too small! PAW patrol to the lookout! (hangs up) '''Dirk: '''I can't wait around while those lizards are out, You guys be okay on your own? '''Sage: '''yeah we'll be fine, though i could ask you the same question, '(Scene change: PAW patrol badge) Back in the lookout,Ryder, was briefing the PAW patrol, Ryder: '''Pups, we've got an emergency, monitor lizards are running all over adventure bay, '''Marshall: '''monitor lizards? here in adventure bay? how? '''Ryder: we'll find that out later, But right now, (shows picture) we've got pups down, Rocky,Tundra,Chase and Skye gasped at the state of their pups Ryder: '''I'm going to need medics down there,cops, are going to contain the lizards head on, Flyers will look from above, '''Rubble: it's like were about to fight a war, Skye: Be careful chase (nuzzles him) Chase: 'I will.. '''Ryder: '''PAW patrol is on a roll!!! '(Scene change: Dirk's Badge) Dirk was driving towards the station, maybe they came from a train cart, then they were accidentally released, there was only one way to find out, he arrived in the station, he goes to the control room to find a lizard approaching a worker, dirk messes with a nearby vending machine, causing it to drop its load, he kicks a soda can to a lizard hitting it right at the head, Dirk: hey!!! leave him alone, (kicks more cans at it, but it only angered it more, he tries to back away but accidentally steps on a can, causing him to fall over) nice one smart guy.. The lizard goes on and tries to bite him, only to be hit by a barrage of tennis balls,it roared furiously but is then knocked out by one more ball, dirk looks back to see chase Dirk: '''Sir chase! '''Chase: '''you really thought could handle this alone? '''Dirk: at first....i came here to see if i was right, Chase: '''About what? '''Dirk: That the lizards came here via train, through the cameras Chase: '''(nods) can show us the footage? the worker was quick to look into their latest footage, when the train stopped the cart's door was accidentally opened, and the lizards were released, dirk inspected the unconscious lizard, '''Chase: '''wow dirk, you were right, they did come via train, '''Dirk: '''one more problem, these lizards don't have tags or chips, and have poor coloration, unhealthy, the wild animals we receive are usually tagged or chipped, which means... '''Chase & Dirk: '''they weren't transported legally! '''Dirk: mentor is going to eat those words ( Scene change; Paw patrol badge) Skye successfully lured the lizards back into the cart with a giant piece of meat they got from Mr porter, who also got bitten, the medics were busy treating civilians, Ryder: good job pups, (pup pad rings) Chase, Dirk, your'e okay Chase: '''Ryder, these lizards are smuggled! Dirk and i looked into the cameras, '''Dirk: '''and the lizard he just knocked out (turns the camera to the unconscious lizard,) no tags, no chips, and are unhealthy, Ryder listened closely to everything they said, with the pups surrounding him, '''Dirk: Ryder how many lizards did you capture? Ryder: '''nine, why '''Dirk: '''you missed one! Back in the lookout Dodge was reading a book when a lizard broke out of the vents, and was now approaching him from behind, dodge oblivious to what's about to happen to him, it slowly opened up its jaws, but was pounced on by a gray and green blur, '''Dirk: '''ruff ruff! net! (fires a net, first he thought it was too small, but realizes the lizard was huge, the lizard starts pulling him closer, it snaps its jaws at him, but dirk turns over, and the lizard ends up biting his pup pack, the lizards starts shaking him, repeatedly slamming him into the control board, dodge unaware of the chaos and violence behind him , chase, aurora and smoky arrive to the scene, smoky's jaw dropped at the sight) '''Chase: (wide eyed) what on earth..... Aurora: '''he's really holding out, when we found him he was just skin and bones. '''Dirk: ( being slammed, and is angry from it all ) EXCUSE ME???? ( presses his belt which detaches his pup pack,he is sent flying towards dodge, dirk bares his claws and uses them as brakes, dirk's chest touched dodge"s head and turned around and saw dirk, dirk picks up the notepad and writes "keep reading" with a warm smile, Dodge did so with a look of confusion on his face, dirk uses his pup tag) Ryder!, lower the temperature bellow 68 degrees Ryder: '''what? why? '''Dirk: DO IT!! The lizard kept going but smoky and chase gets between them, cannons drawn, Then it slowed down and collapsed asleep, Chase: 'So that's why you wanted the temperature down, nice Idea Dirk, Dirk? (turns around to see dirk flat on the floor, unconscious) Dirk!! (uses pup tag) marshall, lookout! Dirks down! '(Scene Change: Dirk's Badge) Dirk:(wakes up) ugghhh, my everything Ranger Paul: '''Guys he's awake, '''Dirk: What happened? (tries to get up Marshall: '''easy there kiddo, you took nasty blows all over you, Dirk notices the bandages all over him, '''Dirk: '''what happened to the smuggler? '''Chase: '''caught. dirk rests his head on Paul's lap, Ryder then comes, '''Ryder: what you did was reckless dirk, but brave , good pup (pets dirk, but dirk didn't show any sign of pleasure) Dirk: '''But Ryder what if something like that happens again? Ryder just pushes him a box Dirk opens it, in it contained a shiny silver cylinder with green bands in the end as well and a set of green balls at the side, how long was he out that Ryder had time to make this? '''Trapper: '''hey! how come he gets a cannon? '''Ryder: '''you gotta earn it '''Marshall: rest for now dirk and eat lots of- Dirk: raw meat soaked in blood, everyone just stared at him, Dirk: '''what? that commotion worked up quite an appetite, and i miss the taste of wild game, besides you don't you don't want me to be "skin and bones" everyone laughs out starting from the pups then the adults then the humans, and finally Dirk, '''The end Trivia *dirk gets a new tool Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories